Warriors: Shifting Shadows
by Kai1021
Summary: A twist of fate and everything goes terribly wrong. Bluestar dead, Fireheart exiled and Tigerclaw victorious. What might have happened if Fireheart failed to rescue Bluestar on the day of Tigerclaws attempted coup? Here's my take on that alternate future. (See Chapter 1 about OC submissions)
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader:

**Blusestar**-blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

Deputy:

**Tigerclaw**-big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

Medicine cat(s):

**Yellowfang**-old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, formerly of ShadowClan.  
Apprentice, Cinderpelt-dark gray she-cat.

Warriors:

**Whitestorm**-big white tom.  
Apprentice, Brightpaw

**Darkstripe**-sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

**Longtail**-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.  
Apprentice, Swiftpaw

**Runningwind**-swift tabby tom.

**Willowpelt**-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat.  
Apprentice, Thornpaw

**Fireheart**-handsome ginger tom.  
Apprentice, Cloudpaw

**Graystripe**-long-haired solid gray tom.  
Apprentice, Brackenpaw

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom.

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat.

Apprentices:

**Swiftpaw**-black-and-white tom.

**Brackenpaw**-golden brown tabby tom.

**Cloudpaw**-long-haired white tom.

**Brightpaw**-she-cat, white with ginger splotches.

**Thornpaw**-golden brown tabby tom.

Queens:

**Frostfur**-beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

**Brindleface**-pretty tabby.

**Goldenflower**-pale ginger coat.

**Speckletail**-pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

**ShadowClan**

Leader:

**Nightstar**-old black tom.

Deputy:

**Cinderfur**-thin gray tom.

Medicine cat(s):

**Runningnose**-small gray-and-white tom.

Warriors:

**Stumpytail**-brown tabby tom.  
Apprentice, Brownpaw

**Wetfoot**-gray tabby tom.  
Apprentice, Oakpaw

**Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom.

**Bearheart** – Large solid black tom

Apprentice, Blazepaw

**Thistlestripe** – Thickset grey and white tom

**Blackstripe** – Sleek grey and black tabby with white markings.

**Robinclaw** – Dark ginger tom with light blue eyes.

**Thrushspot** – Beautiful golden she—cat with off-white creamy marking and pale blue eyes.

Apprentices:

**Blazepaw** – red tom with black markings, bright yellow eyes.

**Oakpaw** – Small light brown tom.

Queens:

**Dawncloud**-small tabby.

**Darkflower**-black she-cat.

**Tallpoppy**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.

**Hazelfeather** – Dark brown tabby she-cat with lighter markings

Kits:

**Emberkit** – Small tortoiseshell she-cat

**Sootkit** – Black tom with white feet and tail

**WindClan**

Leader:

**Tallstar**-black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

Deputy:

**Deadfoot**-black tom with a twisted paw.

Medicine cat(s):

**Barkface**-short-tailed brown tom.

Warriors:

**Mudclaw**-mottled dark brown tom.  
Apprentice, Webpaw

**Tornear**-tabby tom.  
Apprentice, Runningpaw

**Onewhisker**-young brown tabby tom.  
Apprentice, Whitepaw

**Marshleap** – Black tom with streaks of ginger and brown. Orange-Yellow eyes.

Queens:

**Ashfoot**-gray she-cat.

**Morningflower**-tortoiseshell she-cat.

**RiverClan**

Leader:

**Crookedstar**-huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

Deputy:

**Leopardfur**-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.

Medicine cat(s):

**Mudfur**-long-haired light brown tom.

Warriors:

**Blackclaw**-smoky black tom.  
Apprentice, Heavypaw

**Stonefur**-gray tom with battle-scarred ears.  
Apprentice, Shadepaw

**Loudbelly**-dark brown tom.  
Apprentice, Silverpaw

**Silverstream**-pretty silver tabby.

**Thornwhisker** – Pale brown tabby with white flecks. Dark green eyes.

**Acornflash** – Dark brown she-cat with white markings. Hazel eyes

Queens:

**Mistyfoot**-dark gray she-cat.

Elders:

**Graypool**-thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle.

***Authors Notes***

Hey all, and welcome to my next little project. I've decided I need to play with some canon characters and I felt this short story idea I had was an excellent sort of project. I'm starting off with the cast of available characters at the start of Forest of Secrets, but I'm taking OC submissions for ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan to help fill out their rosters! OC submissions should be via PM. Use any format you want to present your characters. I hope you enjoy my little spin on this and I look forward to hearing from you in the review section! I'm fairly certain this idea has probably been used before and I did a brief search that didn't turn up much, but to be honest I don't feel the need to look through 's 26,200 warrior stories (most of them incomplete and abandoned) to see if my idea had already been had. If it's similar to something someone else has done at the beginning the differences will still rapidly become apparent. Cheers! 

**Chapter 1**

Fireheart poised himself to rejoin the battle. The clearing of ThunderClan's camp alive with the bodies of fighting cats. The former ShadowClan cats turned rogue engaged his clan mates more fiercely than he would have believed possible with their scrawny bodies. As he searched for his next opponent a cold shiver ran up his spine. He didn't see Blustar anywhere. In the same heart beat he realized there was no sign of Tigerclaw either. Dread took root in the pit of his stomach, and as he spun towards Bluestars den a large rogue shook Willowpelt loose with a mighty heavy of his broad shoulders, carelessly shredding his own ear as the she-cat was ripped loose.

The rogue leaped on Fireheart and the two tumbled in a fury of of claws and teeth. Fireheart successfully raking the rogues sides while nimbly evading his counter-attacks, but quickly his opponents greater weight began to tell and Fireheart found himself pinned down, his back legs kicking furiously at the rogues belly, even as jaws met in Firehearts shoulder. The sense of terror he felt at Tigerclaws absence from the battle only half forgotten as his blood pounded in his ears. The fury of battle trying to drive all thoughts from his mind.

With a mighty heave of his back legs, Fireheart lifted most of the rogues weight off him. Seizing his chance he wriggled free, grunting in pain as teeth were ripped from his shoulder.

Back on his feet Fireheart reared up, raining blows across the rogues snout, claws ripping through the soft pelt around his face, and suddenly Willowpelt was back. With a surprising amount of force the she cat slammed into the rogues side and the now heavily wounded cat went tumbling with Willowpelt raking her claws over his shoulders.

Fireheart's path was now clear and he charged across the clearing towards Bluestar den, apprehension rising as he paused just before the curtain of lichen, hearing only silence beyond. The sense of dread hardening into stone Fireheart pushed his way through, his eyes adjusting quickly to the dim interior, his blood ran cold as he saw his body lying still, her blue-gray fur matted with blood. As he approached it became apparent she had suffered many fatal wounds.

He buried his nose in her fur and felt her body, already cooling beneath his nose. The last of her lives were gone, and Fireheart felt a hopeless despair descend on him. Tigerclaw had won. He had killed Bluestar and soon he would be leader of ThunderClan. Fireheart knew what must come next. The large tabby tom would never allow Fireheart to remain in ThunderClan. Not when Fireheart knew the truth. It was over and he had failed. Fireheart took a moment to grieve for his lost leader, and the life that he must now lose. Fireheart could not remain a ThunderClan cat. Not while Tigerclaw ruled.

"Remember me to StarClan, Bluestar!" a snarled Tigerclaw from behind him, and Fireheart whipped around, prepared to kill the murderous deputy, if his enemy was foolish enough to give him the opportunity, but the space was empty and Fireheart wondered for a moment if he was going crazy. Then a soft, sweet scent drifted over him. Spottedleaf he thought, his sorrow redoubling. He felt the warmth of her flank press against his side and for a moment she was there with him and their eyes met. He knew what she wanted, the terrible burden that StarClan must now place on his shoulders, and for a moment he wanted to shrink from it. To bolt from the forest as fast as he could and run until he never had to think of Tigerclaw or what would become of his home and his clan.

He pushed the thoughts away and met Spottedleaf's gaze determined, but unsure. He didn't know what he'd do now, but he knew he had to fight Tigerclaw to his last breath. No matter what it cost him or how difficult it was. Spottedleaf's eyes shone with pride and sadness and Fireheart knew she would be with him. Then his vision of her disappeared, though her scent lingered. The sounds of battle were dying away and Fireheart knew he was running out of time. If he remained Tigerclaw would find a way to kill him. If not today than soon.

Fireheart sprang forward and burst through the lichen. Just in time to see Tigerclaw join what remained of the battle, on ThunderClan's side of course. Fireheart growled low in his throat, but there was nothing he could do. If he leaped on Tigerclaw now, in sight of everyone, he might be torn to shreds by his own clan mates. He sprinted for the gorse tunnel and out of camp. Every paw step felt heavy, and he knew he was abandoning those he cared most about to a dark future, but he knew he must leave. He must stay alive in order to make a difference.

"Fireheart!" The ginger-tom whipped around, ready to do battle, but a wave of relief washed over him as he saw Graystripe liming after him. Limping a bit and bleeding from a bit on his flank, but otherwise unharmed. "Where are you going?"

"Tigerclaw killed Bluestar." Fireheart didn't know any other way to say it, and time was running out. "I have to leave or I'll be next." Graystripe stared, his eyes wide with shock and then filled with sadness, then determination. With a twitch of his whiskers Graystripe limped toward him.

"So you're leaving?"He asked, sadness shining in his eyes.

"I have to." Fireheart meowed quietly.

Graystripe gave Fireheart a long searching look and asked

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find a way to bring Tigerclaw to justice. He won't get away with murdering Bluestar." The gray tom looked at his feet and sighed.

"I wish I could go."

"You can't."

"I know. My kits are here. I know you'll be okay on your own. It just doesn't feel right, you leaving the clan"

"It's for the best," Fireheart meowed, this time his tone equally sad and determined. "look after Cloudpaw for me. If it looks like he's in danger, I'm counting on you to get him away. Take him to Barley and Ravenpaw if you have to."Graystripe glared at Fireheart and then lowered his broad head in acceptance.

"Alright Fireheart, we'll do this your way for now. Just... take care of yourself alright? ThunderClan is going to need you again before this is all over." Fireheart nodded, and would've given anything to turn back and bump his friend on the shoulder, but there wasn't time. The sounds of battle had died away completely and soon the clan must realize what had happened to Bluestar.

"Hurry back, you must not let Tigerclaw know you left before the fighting was over. He'll use it against you." and without looking to see if Graystripe obeyed Fireheart turned and ran. Heading straight for twoleg place. He had no intention of returning to his kittypet life, but he had friends there and it would be impossible to remain on ThunderClans territory now. He could already hear the tale Tigerclaw was spinning about Fireheart's betrayal. He might even lay Bluestars death at the ginger toms paws, and Tigerclaw was leader of the clan now. He hoped Graystripe and Cloudpaw had the sense not to try and defend him. As much as the thought that he could be accused of Bluestar murder stung him, it would be Tigerclaw's word against his. A distinguished clan born deputy recently promoted to leader against a treacherous kittypet playing at being a warrior.

Fireheart's pelt burned with rage as if he could already hear Tigerclaw speaking lies about him to those cats that Fireheart considered friends, but he just ran faster. Soon he would set everything right, he would return to the clan and prove that Tigerclaw was the traitor. He would prove that he had always been a loyal ThunderClan warrior. He hit the edge of ThunderClan territory and burst through to the long wooden fence that separated the twoleg dens from the forest. He ran along the fence, headed towards Princesses garden. If nothing else he needed to warn his sister to stay clear of the forest for now. Already he felt Tigerclaw's dark presence at his shoulder. Letting him know he was no longer welcome.

He leaped to the top of the fence and called for his sister. Heedless of any other cats or twolegs that might hear him. Almost immediately Princess appeared from inside and Fireheart felt a rush of relief. Thankful he wouldn't have to stay here too long. No doubt Tigerclaw would try to follow his scent and he didn't want to give him any reason to think he had done more than pass by this area as he left the clans territory.

"Princess, listen. Something has happened in the forest. Something bad." He started in as soon as she'd leaped up to sit next to him on the fence. Shock turning quickly to concern as she absorbed his words.

"What about Cloudpaw? Is he okay? Oh, Fireheart you're hurt!" She mewed in alarm, and Fireheart glanced down at the blood soaking his leg and shoulder. He gave the wound a few quick licks, trying to clear away some of the blood. He'd been running on terror since he first discovered Bluestars body. Forgetting all about his hurts and, relying entirely on Spottedleaf to guide him. It was his own desire to see his kin safe that had brought him here and he needed to start thinking if he was going to be successful.

"I'm fine, this is nothing, and Cloudpaw is fine," _for now,_he didn't add and he saw Princess visibly relax, though her eyes kept glancing at the wound in his shoulder.

"Fireheart what's going on?" Not for the first time, Fireheart felt some sense of sadness that he couldn't fully confide in his sister about his life. He just shook his head at her question, trying to make himself seem more relaxed

"We're having some trouble with rogues is all. They're not respecting the clans borders and it might be awhile before we've chased them out of the forest."

"You mean those strange cats you were talking about before."

"Yes," Fireheart nodded, "There are more of them than we thought and it might be awhile before you see me again. I shouldn't even be here now. I just wanted to warn you to stay in your garden. It's very important. These cats are dangerous" Fireheart looked at the growing concern in his sisters eyes and sadness pricked at him that he must scare her like this. It's for the best he reassured himself.

"They're even less friendly than wild cats, if you can believe it." He said, forcing some humor into his word. Trying to a find a way to soften the warning.

"Of course Fireheart. I'll let the others know not to wander from their gardens also."

Fireheart nodded as he looked around. Keen to be away now that he was sure his confident his sister wouldn't come looking for him if he stayed away from her.

"I have to go Princess. I'll be back as soon as we've chased them off. I'll... I'll bring Cloudpaw by to see you as soon I can."

Princess purred at this, rubbing her pelt against his and Fireheart felt his resolution to leave waver for a moment. Wherever he was going, he would be utterly alone, and somehow he would have to find a way to bring Tigerclaw to justice. The thought sent a shiver down his spine and Princess stiffened against him. Fireheart leaped to his feet, before she could begin to pry and spun around, facing away from her.

"I need to go. Take care Princess."

"Goodbye Fireheart."

Without looking back he jumped down and ran along the fence, away from ThunderClan territory, and fear gripped him as he ran. He had no idea where he could go, or what he was going to do next. The task before him seemed impossible, and yet there was nothing but to try. He had failed ThunderClan today, and every day that he'd known about Tigerclaw and done nothing, and everything that came next was his fault. No matter how impossible it seemed, he had no choice. It had taken Tigerclaw many seasons of plotting to plunge ThunderClan into this darkness. How long would it take Fireheart to undo the damage? His head and tail low. The lone ginger tom ran on. The sun was reaching it's highest point, and they days heat was at it's peak, but he felt only cold despair radiating from within. Perhaps tomorrow he would begin to lay his plans for saving his Clan. Today, as he left his home behind, he could only dwell on what his failure would cost before the end.


	2. Chapter 2

****Authors Notes****

I realized, while doing some research for this chapter that Graystripe's kits were in ThunderClan during Tigerclaw's coup, and I know Graystripe as a character would never elect to abandon them. Not even to help his best friend. So at the earliest opportunity I will be editing Graystripe's conversation with Fireheart in chapter one to reflect Graystripe's well known commitment to his kits. This will probably not be the last error I make of this sort. If anyone spots any overly egregious character flaws (like Graystripe volunteering to abandon his half-clan kits to a clan run by Tigerstar) feel free to point that stuff out.

To Skyfern: Here you go. I sat down and wrote it early just for you. =P

**Chapter 2**

A half-moon had passed since Bluestar's death, and Fireheart had accomplished nothing. He flexed his claws, letting them sink into the soft soil beneath his pads and reflected on the the time that had been wasted. He'd traveled wide around the edges of clan territory until he reached a small grove of unclaimed tree's, near ShadowClan and WindClan's shared border. The stand of tree's was too small and too far for any clan cat to bother with, but it would support one cat alone well enough. It was a lucky find, but not why Fireheart had come this way.

Near his temporary home lay the path clan cats would travel to the Moonstone, and it was there that Fireheart laid his first plan for justice. He meant to ambush Tigerclaw on his way to receive his nine lives, for some dreadful sense of certainty told him Tigerclaw would be granted the lives and name of a leader, but before Fireheart could even attempt to carry out his ambush, the wound in his shoulder had become infected. Days and nights Fireheart had spent in a half conscious state, at times he felt he was dying, alone and far from him and other times. Through the haze of fever he was dimly aware of Spottedleaf looking over him.

The the infection had not claimed his life as he had feared, and at times even hoped, that it might. The fever had burned it away and now he had regained much of his strength, but he knew that the time he'd lost being ill had been precious. Tigerclaw was almost certainly Tigerstar by now, and Fireheart's task had become even more difficult. The ginger-tom tipped his had back, his greens eyes trained on silverpelt and in his heart he pleaded for answers. He did not know how a single Warrior could confront a whole clan, and that was what he must now do. Tigerstar had power over ThunderClan and would use it against Fireheart.

Spottedleaf's scent washed over him then, carried on the breeze and Fireheart stood, opening his mouth and letting the sweet smell of her wash over the roof. He knew without knowing, that she beckoned him towards the Moonstone and the idea struck him like lightning. Fireheart could travel to the Moonstone and share tongues with StarClan. He trotted into the night, following the scent of the medicine cat he had never dared love while she was alive. His mind dwelling endlessly on the state of his clan. He wondered how Yellowfang was getting on. As much as Tigerstar might dislike having the former ShadowClan cat in ThunderClan. He couldn't easily chase her out. Not with Cinderpaw only partially trained.

He knew it'd be worse for Graystripe. Their friendship had been well known, and even Fireheart's disappearance would cast doubt on his friend. Fireheart believed that Tigerstar would never kill Graystripe outright, but he would work to turn the clan against him, all the while looking for ways to do away with the Warrior quietly. Fireheart's thoughts turned to Graystripe's kits and Cloudpaw, a shiver pulsing through his body, though the night wasn't the least bit cold. There was so much to lose and he felt every moonhigh that Tigerstar held sway, his task become that much harder.

Fireheart couldn't push his worry away like had done before. Even when the threat of Tigerclaw's treachery loomed over the clan. Fireheart had been able enjoy his life with his clan mates. Had plenty of time to be just another young Warrior in service to ThunderClan. Now he was nothing. A half moon and he hadn't hunted for the elders. Hadn't visited the nursery or shared tongues with any cat. Half the time he woke disoriented, rushing out of the Warriors den for the dawn patrol before remembering that he wasn't at home.

The fringe of moorland beyond WindClans border gave way to the bare dirt littered with small stones that marked the path up to the Moonstone, and Fireheart mind dwelt on Ravenpaw briefly. From here he could be at Barley's barn by moonhigh. He might even be able to enlist Ravenpaw into helping him. The former ThunderClan apprentice had more reason than most to want to see Tigerstar brought down, but there was more to consider. Ravenpaw had suffered under Tigerstar's tyranny longer than any cat as his apprentice, and Fireheart didn't have it in him to ask his friend to confront what for him must be an old evil, better left in the past.

Spottedleaf's scent began to grow more faint, but Fireheart knew his way from here. He felt a glimmer of hope that he might get to talk with Spottedleaf when he reached the moonstone. See her more clearly than his connection to StarClan would allow. Lost in thoughts of the beautiful tortoiseshell it was several moments before Fireheart realized there was a new smell on the air. The fur along his neck and back bristled, and he slowed his pace. He pulled the scent over the roof of his mouth, and felt a thrill of surprise run through him. His gaze flicked upward, but he knew without even looking. The half-moon had already passed.

But he pulled in the scent again, and was certain. Runningnose, the ShadowClan medicine cat was on his way to the Moonstone, and he was alone. Just then the winds changed direction, now carrying Fireheart's own scent toward the medicine cat.

"mouse-dung" Fireheart muttered to himself. There was no chance now of him slipping away undetected, and regardless. Faint as it was, Spottedleaf's scent still beckoned him forward. Fireheart crested a small hill and expected to see the ShadowClan medicine cat in the distance, headed towards the Moonstone, but Runningnose was headed straight for Fireheart. Already climbing the hill on the other side.

Unsure of what to do Fireheart waited for the medicine cat to approach. He couldn't deny he was glad to meet another cat, especially one who might share a kind word. One who wasn't a loner or a kittypet and Runningnose was a medicine cat. Normally they held themselves apart from clan rivalries which might make him more friendly than the rest of ShadowClan.

Panting as he reached the top of the hill. Runningnose sat, not even a tail length from where Firehaert stood. Intent on catching his breath. His eyes twinkled at Fireheart, reflecting the lights of silverpelt. Finally Fireheart decided to take it upon himself to speak first.

"Runningnose." he meowed, with a deep nod of respect. "I'm surprised to find you here."

"but I am not at all surprised to find you." Runningnose replied enigmatically between pants. "I mean I didn't know it would be you Fireheart, but I know I would find some cat. I had a sign from StarClan, and tonight Sagewhisker, the medicine cat before Yellowfang, lead me here."

Fireheart felt an uneasiness prick at his paws. Normally he never mentioned that Spottedleaf came to him, but he felt that this time it was okay.

"I followed Spottedleafs scent." he meowed slowly, wondering what Runningnose would make of it. The medicine cats eyes grew wide and he let out a meow.

"I knew it! Fireheart, you must listen to me." Runningnose meowed quickly. "ShadowClan has been very sick."

At this Firepaw nearly took a step back from Runningnose. The ache in his muscles all to ready to remind of his own recent illness, but he suppressed the desire, and held his ground. Though he noticed for the first time how skinny Runningnose looked. Every one of his ribs visible, and his gray and white pelt hanging loosely on him, as if he were just bones beneath the skin.

"I'm sorry to hear that Runningnose." Fireheart told him sympathy in his tone. Running nose twitched his whiskers, making it clear he wasn't interested in Fireheart's sentiments.

"Nightstar and Cinderfur are dead... and many others." The news hit Fireheart like a blow, not least because that was the second leader to die since the last gathering, but what kind of illness could take nine lives so quickly? Fireheart shuddered at the thought and Runningnose seeing his reaction, nodded. Understanding in his eyes.

"The sickness has passed. Littlecloud returned to camp recently with a blend of herbs that helps to treat it that he learned from Cinderpaw." Fireheart's gut clenched painfully at this, a fierce joy springing to life in his chest to hear news about Cinerpaw from even this distant source. "but we are still weak, and between the illness killing our warriors and the rogues we drove out with Brokenstar we are in danger of being destroyed forever."

Of everything Fireheart had experienced this last moon, this news might be the worst. He knew that it couldn't be allowed to happen. Like he'd known he was meant to be live free, in the wild before he'd ever set foot in the forest. He knew that the forest was meant to have four clans.

"Come with me." Fireheart, still dwelling on the problem of ShadowClan's severely reduced strength didn't understand at first, but after a moment his head snapped up from his chest to give Runningnose a confused look. His tail flicking in mild agitation.

"To the Moonstone?" He asked the medicine cat slowly.

"No, back to the ShadowClan camp. I have no need to visit the Moonstone now that I've found you. I thought that's where Sagewhisker meant me to go at first, but I think it's obvious you are who I was meant to find." Fireheart flicked his ears in disbelief at this. Why would ShadowClan ancestor lead Runningnose to him? Sensing his hesitation Runnignose flicked his tail in agitation.

"It seems to me that you should have some more faith in Spottedleaf. She lead you to me for a reason." At this Fireheart realized that Spottedleaf's scent had faded entirely and he found he couldn't argue with Runningnose. This was where the medicine cat had meant for him to be.

"Alright." Fireheart agreed, the last of his reluctance fading. If he was finally receiving the guidance he'd pleaded for he wasn't about to turn away. Fireheart had never been more ready to throw himself at StarClans mercy and rely wholly on his faith in them. If that's what it took to see him through this. Without waiting for another word Runningnose turned and headed back towards ShadowClan territory.

Despite the after effects of the illness leaving him in poor health the medicine cat moved quickly, and Fireheart sensed a resolve of carved in stone at the center of Runningnose. Perhaps the very last thread holding his clan together.

They made good time on the journey to ShadowClan, crossing the scent markers at moonhigh. Fireheart took a deep breath and a tension he didn't realize he'd been carrying eased out of him at the comforting scents of the forest. Even ShadowClan's scent marks and tall pine trees were better than being so far away, and on his own. Fireheart had visited the ShadowClan camp once before, when they had driven out Brokenstar. Now Fireheart couldn't help but wonder if Bluestar's decision to help ShadowClan had lead to her death.

The young tom pushed the thought away, knowing Bluestar would never want him to think like that. She would have done anything to maintain balance in the forest. She would have given every life she had to that cause and now it was Fireheart's turn to live up his mentors example.

A familiar anxiety knotted Fireheart's stomach as the pressed deeper into ShadowClan territory. The thought of being on another clans territory would make any clan cat uncomfortable. This sensation warred with his happiness to be once more close to clan cats, even if they were from a rival clan and Fireheart found himself in the curious position of being happy to be trespassing on ShadowClan. Once they got closer to ShadowClan's camp a thought occurred to Fireheart. If Nightstar and Cinderfur were both dead...

"Who's leading ShadowClan?" Fireheart asked, trying to resist the desire to whisper. Unable to shake the fear that ShadowClan patrol was about to leap from the darkness and tear his fur out fore trespassing. Runningnose didn't answer right away, though his pace did slow a bit, and Fireheart wondered if ShadowClan's new leader would be as willing to believe StarClan meant for a ThunderClan warrior to help them as Runningnose was.

"I do." Runnignose meowed quietly. Fireheart flicked his ears in surprise.

"I've never heard of a medicine cat leading a clan." Runningnose flicked his tail almost dismissively.

"There is no one else." he replied, without looking back. Fireheart felt his heart drop into his feet. No ShadowClan cats fit to lead. How could they possibly recover? Surly StarClan never meant for Runningnose to carry both duties. Before Fireheart had time to dwell on the problem too long, they arrived at the edge of the camp and for the first time he sensed an edge of nervousness from Runningnose.

The medicine cat passed through the thorn tunnel that lead into ShadowClans camp and Fireheart followed a few steps behind. For a moment Fireheart forgot that ShadowClan had been so badly ravaged by an illness and as he looked out on the camp he expected to see those clan activities with which he was familiar, but there were none. No kits playing outside the nursery. No apprentices scuffling in half-play half-practice. No young warriors sharing tongues around their den and no leader come to investigate the presence of a cat from another Clan in their camp.

Fireheart stopped, his eyes taking in the almost abandoned feeling camp before him and he drew air over the roof his mouth just to reassure himself there were cats here. The stink of sickness hit him first. It was stale and fading, but it gave him an idea of how strongly it had hit the camp, and underneath it was the rank scents of cats who couldn't look after themselves. Cats who were starving and weak and underneath that he could smell death. The illness had claimed many lives.

When Fireheart and Runningnose reached the center of ShadowClans camp Firheart saw the first stirrings of life. Glazed eyes blinked out at him from darkened den. Without a shred of curiosity or alarm a few gazes turned on Fireheart and without so much as a sniff they one and all closed.

"We're starving." Runnignose said quietly, his eyes full of sadness as he looked around the camp. "There aren't enough cats strong enough to hunt. Even though the illness has passed many more might still die if we can't bring in enough fresh-kill." Fireheart felt the plight ShadowClan was facing deep in his chest, and he knew what Runningnose was asking of him. Fireheart was strong and healthy. He wasn't used to hunting in the open spaces of ShadowClans pine forest, but that didn't matter. He would learn.

Fireheart turned his gaze towards silverpelt and the couldn't help himself from whispering the question in his heart.

"Will this help my clan also?" Too quiet for anyone else to hear. Fireheart watched the stars twinklign above him, waiting for an answer, but knowing he already had it. In order to save ThunderClan he would have to first save ShadowClan. He shied away from the thought. How long would it take for ShadowClan to return to it's former strength? How long would ThunderClan suffer under Tigerstar while Fireheart hunted for another clan.

He dropped his gaze back to the camp to find Runningnose watching him, a knowing look in the medicine cats eye.

"I'm a ThunderClan Cat." Fireheart replied quietly, as if in answer to Runningnose's unasked question, but Runningnose sat and flicked his tail dismissively.

"StarClan was not mistaken when they chose you for this Fireheart. I know you will make the right choice." Fireheart couldn't deny anything. From the moment he'd seen the camp his decision had been made. Perhaps from when he'd first scented Runningnose out by the Highstones. There was no other choice possible.

"I have to ask." Runnignose glanced at Fireheart, curiosity sparkling in his eyes for the first time. "What were you doing so far from ThunderClan territory? Surly you didn't follow Spottedleaf's scent all the way out there just to meet me." Fireheart twitched his whiskers. When he'd heard that Littlecloud had learned to mend the illness from Cinderpaw, he had assumed that she had told Littlecloud what had happened within ThunderClan, but it appeared that Runningnose did not know.

"Bluestar is dead." Fireheart said, his eyes cast down in sadness. "Tigerstar is leader now." A sharp intake of breath told him that Runningnose was surprised to receive the news. He really didn't know.

"I'm sorry about Bluestar. She was a wise and noble leader." Fireheart nodded at the compliment to his leader and mentor. The silence stretched between them, as Fireheart weighed wether or not to tell the truth. Wind rustled the brambles around the edge of the camp and Fireheart caught the faintest trace of Spottedleafs scent. Was it a sign? Fireheart twitched his whiskers while he struggled with the decision. If he told Runningnose about Tigerstar than his path to justice began here. One way or another this must lead to Tigerstars death or his own.

"Tigerstar killed Bluestar during a battle with Brokentails rogues." Firestar stated calmly. "before that he slew Redtail, hoping to be made deputy. I found out from Ravenpaw, his former apprentice, what he was capable of. Tigerstar always suspected what I'd learned from Ravenpaw. After he killed Bluestar I knew it wasn't safe for me in ThunderClan anymore." It sounded strange to his ears. Stated so matter of fact. Runningnose stared, his eyes as wide as the full moon and Fireheart wondered for a moment if he would believe him.

"ShadowClan," the medicine cat said slowly, "will not forget how you helped us chase out Brokenstar. I promise you Fireheart. When the time is right. ShadowClan will be at your side." Relief welled up within Fireheart. For the secrets he'd carried for so long. To finally be believed was a feeling he couldn't explain. A curious mix of happiness and sadness mingled in chest and Fireheart found himself unable to sit still any longer. Jumping to his feet, he headed back toward the thorn tunnel.

"Where-" Runningnose started to ask, but Fireheart cut him off.

"I'm going hunting. Your fresh-kill is pathetic." He glanced over his shoulder, and saw Runningnose bow his head with relief, and Fireheart became conscious for the first time that perhaps he was not the only cat in the forest with burdens that seemed impossible to bear.

**Authors End Notes**  
Also to anyone who reads this, I would really appreciate some OC submissions for ShadowClan! Queens, Warriors, Apprentices and Kits! There roster at this point is basically cats who died from the illness and a bunch of unkowns! I will of course make some up if I must, but I'd really like to see what character concepts people have kicking around!


	3. Chapter 3

****Authors Notes****

I just want to lead off by thanking people for reading the story. It means a lot and I appreciate it.

To Mistress1296: Thank for you submitting Blazepaw! I will be sure to add him to ShadowClans roster. If you have any other characters you wish to submit don't hesitate to do so. If I can make one request, please send any future characters via PM. Thanks so much for reading.

To Jack the Dragon: Thank your submitting your OCs. They'll make things a lot easier for me going forward, and thank you for taking the time to read my story! Lets welcome Bearheart, Thistlestrip, Blackstripe and Robinclaw to ShadowClan!

Thanks to Jacks OCs my need for tom cat ShadowClan Warriors at the moment has been filled. ShadowClan is still looking for a few more She-cat warriors, Apprentices, Kits and perhaps an elder or two, sturdy enough to have survived the plague, and I still need some more cats for WindClan and RiverClan in every role below Deputy. By the time this chapter is posted the Allegiances should be updated to reflect all the new additions! I will make an effort to include every character submitted to me in the story in some way, regardless of clan.

**Chapter 3**

Fireheart stood at the center of the ShadowClan camp, a sense of pride welling inside him as he watched Emberkit and Sootkit tumbling outside the nursery. Tallpoppy and Hazelfeather lounging nearby, in a rare patch of sunlight. Warriors sharing tongues outside their den, and apprentices hard at work tending to the few remaining elders. A quarter-moon has passed since Fireheart arrived in ShadowClan, and his efforts finally seemed to be making a difference. It had been hard at first, Firehaert had hunted like an entire patrol, and every day had been a struggle to bring back enough food.

Now the cats were up an about, the Queens once more producing enough milk for the kits to have the energy to play. The cats were still thin, though with an obvious air of recovery. He knew their strength would return soon, but for now it was enough to see the clan returning to normal. The sickness had hit ShadowClan hard and many cats had died. Fireheart had almost started to feel at home among the ShadowClan cats, but now that the clan was becoming more active he could sense their sorrow more clearly. The clan grieved for cats he had never known, reminding him sharply that he was an outsider.

Shaking off a gloom that had begun to haunt his steps when he wasn't busy Fireheart signaled to the warriors laying outside the den,

"Bearheart, I want you to lead the border patrol." As the large black tom approached Fireheart dropped his voice lower. "take Blazepaw with you. I think being out of the camp would do him good." The young apprentice had been very near joining StarClan when Fireheart had arrived. He had taken a little longer to get well, but Fireheart knew the young cat would recover more quickly if he wasn't left to lay around camp. "Be sure to keep a pace he can manage. Take anyone else you want." Bearheart acknowledged with a grunt and turned away, signaling to Wetfoot and Robinclaw to join him.

"Fireheart!" shrieked Emberkit, the little tortoiseshell bounding over to the ginger tom with Sootkit right on her tail. "Can we go on patrol? We're almost apprentices!" Fireheart purred at the kits enthusiam, but his tone was firm.

"Almost catches no mice. Only apprentices can leave the camp. Besides, I have to lead a hunting patrol. Who'd look after the camp while I was gone if you two weren't here?" Emberkit's eyes blazed with pride.

"Oh, we'll look out for everyone! Just wait and see!"

"Oh no!" Sootkit cried out. "We're being invaded by ThunderClan." and with no more warning he leaped on Emberpaw and the two kits tumbled away back towards the nursery, absorbed in their game. A pang shot through Fireheart at the mention of his clan. Just for a moment he could have been a warrior in his own camp having a chat with some over eager kits ready to be apprentices. Fireheart shook it off and watched the kits at play a few moments more. I'll have to talk to Runningnose about making those two apprentices soon. He thought, before turning away in time to see Bearheart lead his patrol out of the thorn tunnel.

"Oakpaw!" Fireheart called out to the small brown tom, left alone in front of the apprentices den now that Blazepaw had gone on patrol. "Find your mentor, I want you both for a hunting patrol."

"I'm here Fireheart." Stumpytail announced, emerging from the Warrior den, still shaking bits of moss from his brown tabby fur. The older Warrior had become invaluable as he had gotten over the worst of sickness, and eaten enough to get his strength back. Fireheart had learned a good deal about the territory in the time he had hunted for ShadowClan alone, but he knew he would never be at home in the pine forest like a cat born to it.

The two cats joined him, dipping their heads and Fireheart felt his pelt prickle uncomfortably at the unconscious show of respect. Pushing it away he nodded back.

"Stumpytail, why don't you lead us to a good hunting spot." The brown tom nodded, flicking the nub that was all that remained of his tail.

"I know a place over near the border with WindClan, We can make something of a border patrol out of it?" He spoke the last part as a question, and seeing the sense in it Fireheart nodded. ShadowClans border patrols had lapsed. Even after the sickness had passed the cats had nearly starved to death. ThunderClan may not have noticed, with the attack by the former ShadowClan rogues and the turmoil within it's own ranks, but Fireheart worried that WindClan had perceived their weakness. The markers had been refreshed several times now along both borders, but he couldn't shake the sense a battle was looming.

They needed a show of strength at the upcoming gathering. The other clans had to be shown that ShadowClan was recovered and that their chance to attack had passed. As the trio padded out of the thorn tunnel, and set off across the soft peaty soil towards the border, Fireheart desperately hoped it would be that simple. In another quarter-moon they would be as strong as any clan. Back up to fighting strength, but if they were attacked now, they would be hard pressed to drive them back and claim victory, even in their own camp.

With a twitch of his tail nub Stumpytail signaled for them to split up. ShadowClan lack of undergrowth meant it was easier for cats to hunt further apart, and Fireheart had more than once had reason to resent his bright pelt in this territory. Still, had mostly learned the trick of leaping on his prey from further away and in no time had dispatched two mice and a vole. Burying his fresh-kill carefully. He set out, drawing in air over the roof of his mouth and was surprised when he detected another cats scent. For a moment alarm shot through him. Beliving WindClan had crossed the border, but as his reason caught up with his senses he realized it wasn't WindClan at all, but a scent he knew very well. Sandstorm was on ShadowClan territory, and she had passed this way not long ago.

As if he had read Fireheart's thoughts, Stumpytail bounded into view, making straight for him.

"ThunderClan" the senior warrior said simply and Fireheart nodded. He could sense the hostility bristling just under the warriors pelt at this invader, but he could also see the effort at restraint. Stumpytail had no forgotten that Fireheart was not from ShadowClan.

"I know this cat," he said calm. Hoping he betrayed nothing of his sudden nervousness. It wasn't like Sandstorm to break the warrior code like this. Tresspassing on another clans territory, and apparently alone. Something must be wrong. "I want you and Oakpaw to find her, and bring her back to camp."

"What if she won't come?" Stumpytail growled and Fireheart hung his head, conflicted. He knew what order he would give if it a WindClan cat,or if he'd been home in ThunderClan and scented a ShadowClan trespasser, but he couldn't bring himself to give it. "Tell her Fireheart sent you." He said slowly. Hoping this was would be enough to convince Sandstorm to talk.

"What if she attacks us?" Oakpaw growled in his deep voice. Clearly sensing Fireheart's divided loyalties. He hesitated only a moment before responding. His tone still calm.

"Defend yourself as necessary, but like I said. I know this cat. She wouldn't cross clan borders without a reason, and I want to know what it is. It's important that I talk to her." Stumpytail eyed Fireheart, something like suspicion in his eyes but after a moment he simply nodded and turned away, bounding in the direction of Sandstorms scent.

Fireheart desperately wanted to pursue her himself, but he collected the prey he'd caught instead and headed back to camp. He had been careful to hide his presence from the other clans since arriving. If Tigerstar found out he was with ShadowClan he would attack almost immediately, and this encounter with his clan mate could ruin everything. He had taken a huge risk in telling Stumpytail to give her his name. What if she got away and carried it back to ThunderClan territory? Perhaps Tigerstar suspected was wrong with ShadowClan after all, and he had sent Sandstorm. Fireheart tried to push away his worries as he approached the ShadowClan camp. There were things he needed to do and the mystery of Sandstorm was going to have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

****Authors Notes****

Welcome to Chapter 4, just a few notes here before the story.

Thanks to Feathershade . Skyfern for for the OCs. They have been added to the Allegiances.

To Jack the Dragon - I could always use some more OCs.

To Embers – Where do you think it's going? :P

Without further ado; chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fireheart trotted into camp through the thorn tunnel, making for the fresh-kill pile to drop off his catch. His mind buzzing with the possibilities. He couldn't deny that Sandstorm's presence in ShadowClan territory was likely to bring more trouble; to him and the recovering clan, but he couldn't help but feel it was StarClan, finally setting his paws on the path to saving ThunderClan. For the first time since he'd fled the ThunderClan camp after the battle, he had hope.

"Fireheart." Lost in thought, the ginger tom hadn't noticed the return of the patrol. Bearheart trotted toward him. The gruff toms eyes glinted, nad his tail was held straight out, fluffed to twice it's size.

"Trouble?" Fireheart asked, his eyes roving over the patrol. Each of them agitated.

"It's Brokenstars rogues." Bearheart growled in his deep voice. The large black tom's fur fluffed out along his spine and Fireheart could sense his readiness for battle.

"We scented them along the thunderpath." Blazepaw added, when his mentor lapsed into silence. Fireheart felt a cold anxiety grip his stomach. It was exactly what he'd expected. With plenty of time to think after the battle, Fireheart had realized that the uncharacteristic display of compassion Tigestar had shown towards Brokentail hadn't been a rare flash of his better nature.

The two cats had been conspiring, and Fireheart knew that were only thing Brokentail could've wanted from such an alliance. He and his rogues meant to retake ShadowClan. The only thing that was surprising about their sudden presence in the territory was that it had taken this long. Fireheart had begun to suspect they'd detected the sickness and had fallen back to wait it out, rather than get sick themselves.

"Just along the border?" Fireheart asked, it was Robinclaw who answered.

"No," with a shake of his head, the dark ginger tom flicked his tail to indicate deeper into the forest. "They followed the thunderpath a ways before they vanished deeper. We followed their scent but we lost them near the river."

"They're still here somewhere." Bearheart growled with certainty. "Stealing our prey, and planning to attack our camp! I'll claw their fur off before any of them set a paw here a-!"

"What are we going to do?" Wetfoot asked cutting the larger warrior off. The gray tabby looking concerned more than angry. The cats of the patrol all turned to stare at him and for the first time Fireheart realized how strange the situation was. A cold wave of unease rippled along beneath his fur while the ShadowClan cats looked to him for answers. _How did I get here? _He wondered, almost dazed. A young ThunderClan warrior giving orders to Warriors with moons more experience... Warriors from another Clan. Fireheart glanced around, looking for Runningnose. He needed to make the medicine cat turned leader come deal with the situation. Anything would be better than dealing with it himself.

"Fireheart?" Blazepaw asked, drawing the ginger toms attention back to the immediate problem.

"I-" He started to answer, not sure what he was going to tell them when rustling in the thorn tunnel, and the scent of approaching cats distracted them. Fireharts head snapped around, half expecting the rogues to come bursting into the clearing, but Oakpaw trotted into view and Fireheart forced his fur to lay flat. A moment later Sandstorm followed, her pale ginger coat bristling, her ears flat against her head. Fireheart's heart dropped into his paws at the sight of her, and for a moment he simply observed. Forgetting where he was or what exactly was happening until Oakpaw stopped directly in front of him.

"Fireheart, we brought the prisoner." Snapping back into his own fur, Fireheart opened his mouth to object to the idea of Sandstorm being their prisoner.

"You..." The she cat hissed. "I thought these mouse brains were lying, but you really are here. You traitor!" Sandstorm crouched as if she meant to spring on him that moment, but Bearheart and Stumpytail crowded between them, their paws unsheathed and ready to fight. The three cats arching their backs, a moment from joining battle.

"Enough!" snapped Fireheart, trying to shoulder passed the two cats in front of him. "Sandstorm stop! It's not what you think."

"You mean you're not standing here in the camp of a rival clan, giving orders to make me a prisoner?" She snarled, and Fireheart shook his head.

"You're not a prisoner, I just wanted to talk to you."

"I won't give you any ThunderClan secrets." She hissed at him, defiance burning in her leaf green eyes. Fireheart almost mrowed with amusement at that. What could Sandstorm tell him about ThunderClan that he didn't know already, but he kept his voice calm as he answered her.

"I don't want secrets, and I'm not a traitor. Tigerstar is the traitor." The announcement felt awkward on his tongue, and he knew she had no reason to listen to him, but to his surprise she said nothing. Made no denial. Only her green eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Tigerstar killed Bluestar. He's the real traitor, what's why I left. He knows I know that he killed her to become leader, just like he killed Redtail trying to become deputy."

"Oakheart killed Redtail." Sandstorm replied, but there was a lack of conviction in her tone that

gave Fireheart hope.

"What's going on Sandstorm?" Fireheart asked, searching her eyes for a hint as to what had brought her here.

"I don't trust you, She snapped, her gaze burning into him, "but Tigerstar isn't telling the whole truth either."

"Wh-"Fireheart started to ask, but she flicked her tail at him and he fell silent.

"Tigerstar... forbid us to go near twoleg place after the battle. He said there was a dog loose near there, but while I was out hunting I... I scented the Rogues from the battle. I tracked them to a makeshift camp near the fence with the twoleg dens." Fireheart felt his stomach drop at the thought of those murderous cats so near to Princess's garden. Sandstorm paused, twitching her whiskers as if unsure if she should go on.

"I scented Tigerstar among them. He had visisted the rogues, and more than once."

"He used them as a distraction while he killed Bluestar." Fireheart answered quietly, his head turned down and his tail wrapped around his feet. "I think he made a deal with Brokentail, to help him regain his position in ShadowClan if he convinced his followers to help Tigerstar gain power."

Bearheart growled deep in his throat at the mention of his former leader, but Sandstorm was shaking her head.

"Brokentail is dead. Yellowfang found him after the battle." Muttering broke out all around them, and for the first time Fireheart realized the whole of ShadowClan had gathered around them to listen. Many of them now whispering excitedly at the news of their former leaders death. Fireheart couldn't blame them. Brokentail had made kits into apprentices too early, and some had even died in training.

"That doesn't explain what you're doing on our territory." Thrushspot said, stepping to through the ring of cats to face Sandstorm directly. Her pale blue eyes alive with suspicion, and for the first time Sandstorm seemed unsure of herself.

"The rogues had abandoned their camp by the time I found it, but I followed their scent to the border with ShadowClan. I wanted to know why Tigerstar had been meeting with them. It's obvious he knew they were there, and that they were stealing our prey."

"So you just thought you'd break the warrior code and invade our territory? bet you helped yourself to a bit of our prey while you were tracking those rogues." Thrushspot mocked, and Sandstorm begin to bristle.

"That's enough" Fireheart said, his glare leveled at the she-cat. She met his gaze boldly, but said no more. None of the cats here would be quick to forget that they might have died without Fireheart, but he knew it wouldn't last. Eventually ShadowClan would be fully back on their paws and their need for Fireheart would be at an end.

Sandstorm looked from Thrushspot to Firheart, her eyes widened a bit, and Fireheart found himself flicking his ears awkwardly.

"Where is Nightstar?" the ginger she cat asked, looking around. "and Cinderfur?"

"Dead" Announced Runningnose as he approached them, Littlecloud walking at his side.

"Dead?" Sandstorm asked the medicine cat, shock in her voice.

"It's none of your concern" Bearheart snapped, when Fireheart had been about to answer her. He clamped his jaws shut and twitched his whiskers. Annoyed with himself. It wasn't his place to be giving out ShadowClan secrets. They had good reason for not wanting the other clans to know how much they'd suffered from the illness.

"Sandstorm." Fireheart cut across the chatter picking up around him as the clan cats set to conversing with one another. "I don't think it's safe for you to go back to ThunderClan." The she-cat's tail brushed out, her neck fur bristling.

"Do you have bee's in your brain? You think you can trick me?" Fireheart shook his head, trying to keep his voice even.

"If Tigerstar learns you found the rogues camp. If he thinks there's a chance you learned his secret he'll kill you as surly as he killed Bluestar." Sandstorm glared at him, but her fur begin to lay down as she thought it over.

"So what do you suggest?" she flicked her tail. "I stay here?" her tone was almost mocking. Fireheart glanced around, trying to think of an alternative. He would've very much liked her to stay in ShadowClan, but he wasn't sure if he could even make her the offer. "I won't be your prisoner." She added, glaring defiantly at the cats around her.

"No one is going to make you a prisoner." Fireheart said firmly, "but I think it's best you stay here for now."

A few hisses went up around him, and displeased muttering but Fireheart waved his tail for silence. "It's only temporary, until we can figure out what to do about Tigerstar." The muttering died away, but Fireheart didn't miss the suspicious glances turned his way. ShadowClan had never been the most trusting, and it was clear to Fireheart that his days as the clans savior were numbered.

"Fireheart." Runningnose called, approaching from his side. "I hate to interrupt all this, but the gathering is tonight. You need to decide who you're taking."

"Who I'm taking?" Fireheart asked, his confusion plane.

"Unless you mean to go to the Gathering alone."

"Why would I go to the gathering?" Fireheart asked, alarm growing in his breast.

"To represent ShadowClan." Runningnose answered without a pause.


End file.
